


Role Reversal

by Mamoro



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamoro/pseuds/Mamoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP: a newly married Kaoru discovers the pleasure of making her redhead squirm, just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

Kenshin was asleep. He was asleep and it was full daylight. Kaoru smiled, putting together a small breakfast from the wedding leftovers. 

We'll be eating this stuff for days! She winced a little when she crouched to retrieve a tray. 

The other married women she knew discussed the intimacy of marriage as a woman's submission. She had been counseled to allow her husband the use of her body, as though he were borrowing her hairbrush. She had known that wouldn't be the way with her marriage, and the reality of sex with Kenshin had been... enlightening. The way he touched her...the way he looked when she touched him. She closed her eyes, smiling, and pressed a hand into her belly with a sigh.

Not today, she thought. She knew her own body well, and although she had never used these particular muscles before, she knew the signs of overuse. We might have to take today off. She put on her best smile, and took the tray to her bedroom.

Kenshin liked to sleep on his back, arms sprawled over his head. He looked silly, and beautiful, lying there with limbs and hair spread everywhere, mouth parted in sleep. She reached out and combed his bangs out of his face.

“Kenshin...Kenshin, good morning,” she coaxed and he yawned and hummed and stretched in waking. He blinked open sleepy eyes and smiled for her.

“Hello,” he mumbled. He curled an arm around her, pulling her down onto his chest. She laughed and pushed off of him.

“Ne, Kenshin, it's morning! I brought breakfast.” 

“Oro?” He blinked against the sunshine. “So it is,” he sat up, raking a hand through tangled hair. She handed him his tea, and settled down to eat.

He watched her during the meal, a little smile hovering around the corners of his mouth, his eyes heavy lidded. She chatted about little things and tried to think of what they should do today.

“Would you like to take a walk today to the river?” Maybe just a little light exercise would help the soreness.

He paused, and looked up at her. He seemed a little confused. “Oro? Um...I thought perhaps we would stay home again today, that I did..” His eyes were dark, and she couldn't help her smug smile; he was definitely not bored with his new wife, that was certain.

“I think the exercise would be good for me.” He looked a bit disappointed, but smiled anyway.

“...we can go for a walk, if you wish, that we can.”  
.  
.  
.  
They walked, and he fished and she read, and they hand a nice picnic lunch. When they came home, she tried a nice hot bath, and soaked until her finger tips were wrinkled. Dinner was pleasant, and so was tea on the porch. Kenshin was patient, the way he was when he was choosing to be patient. He smiled for her and seemed to enjoy her chatter. He had even hummed while he made dinner. But she was still sore, twinging when she walked, burning a little when she knelt and now it was time for bed.

There was no other option; she would simply have to explain herself. 

“Kenshin?” She knelt next to the bed and fiddled with her sleeves. He smiled gently, looked at her patiently. “I'm sorry, Kenshin, but we can't have sex tonight.” She almost laughed at the look on his face.

He blinked and stared, and she blushed. “Kenshin! I think that...my muscles...need some time to- to...recuperate, a little.”

Comprehension dawned over his features. “You're sore.” He said it with authority, and of course he would have already seen it in her gait, in her movements. “Kaoru, there are many things that we can do together that will not be uncomfortable for you, that there are.”

And it was her turn to be confused. Kenshin's clever fingers had already brought her pleasure, several times, but for him... well, she had kissed and caressed and loved him, but he had only ever achieved completion within her body.

“...But what about you? Kenshin, I wouldn't want to leave you frustrated. We don't have to do anything.”

He smiled, and pulled her forward into their bed. “I won't be frustrated, Kaoru, that I won't.” 

He kissed her, his mouth soft and moist and wicked. His hands on her body were coaxing and she felt heavy and hungry but she just couldn't...

“Kaoru,” he propped himself on one elbow, stroking her hair. “Stop worrying.”

“I can't help it,” she objected. “I'm not going to let you do this for me, and leave you wanting, Kenshin. I won't!”

He smiled. “Kaoru, there are other ways for me, too, that there are.” It was her turn to blink and stare. Oh.

“Well, why didn't you say so!” She grinned, and pushed him over. “Baka! Show me what to do.” It had to be hands or mouth, didn't it? Cheered, she stroked a hand over his belly, caressed his sex. “How does this work?”

He smiled and blushed, and showed her how to position her hands on him, how to squeeze and stroke, how much pressure was good and how much was not enough. Kaoru watched him squirm under her hands and she laughed, bright with happiness.

He was propped on one elbow, panting a little and trying to tangle his hands in her hair, and Kaoru felt... powerful. The strongest man in Japan and he was under her, flushed and disheveled and beautiful. She looked down at what she was doing, at the firm smooth flesh in her hands. She looked back to his face, his sweet eyes, and they were a little glazed, a little dazed and absolutely exquisite. And without second thought, she dropped down and enveloped his cock in her mouth.

“Ah! Kaoru!” His fingers were tight at her scalp and she wanted to smile. His taste was odd, but it was mild and not unpleasant. She kept a fist at the base of him and experimented. She prodded for sensitive spots with her tongue, licking around and over. Unfortunately, he was giving the same tremblingly eager reaction to everything, and it was nice, it was good, but she wanted him incoherent, she wanted him uncontrolled, she wanted him to be wild, and she didn't know how.

She made a frustrated sound. “Kenshin, what should I do?”

He huffed a breath, stroked her head. “Ah, beloved, it's wonderful.”

“No!” She kept stroking and pumping. “No, I want to do it better, Kenshin. Tell me.”

He licked his lips and gathered her hair in one hand. “Aa, beloved.” He gently pushed her head down. “Just...just suck, a little.” And, oh, this was it. This is what she'd been missing.

He was gasping now, and she couldn't really see his face from this position, but it was better. He was thrusting his hips a bit to meet her, moaning quietly. His elbow dropped out from under him and he slumped back to the bed. Both hands were in her hair and his thighs were tense. 

And she sucked, and she moved in rhythm with her own hand and Kenshin was writhing under her, dignity and reserve apparently forgotten. She gripped his hip, fingers tight. This was all her choice; it was not a collaboration as intercourse was, nor her own surrender as she accepted pleasure at his hands. This was her husband, her strong, powerful husband, submitting to her.

Something deep and dark welled up in her chest, fierce and dominant. She was going to bring him pleasure because she wanted to, because she could, because he was hers and he was beautiful. Her breath was rapid through her nose, her breasts tingling, her own thighs squeezed tight with arousal. 

“Kaoru, stop! I'm-” She understood, pulling back off of him with a pop and watched his face as he came, shivering and twitching, his hands fisted in their sheets. His chest and neck were flushed, ember-bright hair sticking to his skin. He panted in the aftermath, his eyes open and staring at nothing. Despite how heavy, how darkly satisfied she felt, she found herself joyful as well, sort of...triumphant. She laughed brightly, and found a cloth for his belly and chest.


End file.
